1. Field
The present invention relates to an air conditioning system and, more particularly, to an air conditioning system for ventilating the interior of a room and controlling an indoor temperature by controlling air that is circulated and returned back and air that is received from the outside.
2. Background
An air conditioner is installed in order to control an indoor temperature by discharging cool or hot air to the interior of a room in order to create a comfortable indoor environment and to provide a more comfortable indoor environment to the human being by purifying indoor air. In general, the air conditioner includes an indoor unit configured to include a heat exchanger and installed indoors and an outdoor unit configured to include a compressor and a heat exchanger and to supply the indoor unit with a refrigerant.
The air conditioner is separated into the indoor unit including the heat exchanger and the outdoor unit including the compressor and the heat exchanger and controlled. The air conditioner operates by controlling power supplied to the compressor or the heat exchanger. Furthermore, in the air conditioner, at least one indoor unit may be connected to the outdoor unit. The air conditioner may operate in cooling or heating mode by supplying a refrigerant to the indoor unit depending on a requested operation state.
The air conditioner performs a cooling operation or a heating operation depending on the flow of a refrigerant. In the cooling operation, when a high-temperature and high-pressure liquid refrigerant is supplied from the compressor of the outdoor unit to the indoor unit through the heat exchanger of the outdoor unit, the refrigerant is expanded by the heat exchanger of the indoor unit and evaporated, an temperature of surrounding air drops, the fan of the indoor unit is rotated, and thus cold air is discharged to the interior of a room. In the heating operation, when a high-temperature and high-pressure gaseous refrigerant is supplied from the compressor of the outdoor unit to the indoor unit, air that is heated by energy emitted as the high-temperature and high-pressure gaseous refrigerant is liquefied in the heat exchanger of the indoor unit is discharged to the interior of a room according to the operation of the fan of the indoor unit.
Recently, such an air conditioner is combined with a ventilation system for discharging indoor air to the outside, receiving external air, and ventilating warm indoor air in addition to control of an indoor temperature by discharging cool or hot air to the interior of a room. In particular, in a building not having a window or having a window of a small size, a system in which a cooling and heating system and a ventilation system have been combined has been in the spotlight.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system for improving heat efficiency by cooling and heating the interior of a room more efficiently and also making an indoor environment more comfortable by circulating internal air and receiving external air.